Konno-H! Hot Spring
by Selly Yamazaki Uchiha
Summary: Sequel HNJP yang menceritakan tntng kekonyolan SFN n family. Suatu hari putrinya mendapatkan hadiah 2 tiket onsen dari 'putar roda' bersamaan dgn SFN yang juga kebetulan dapat 2 tiket dari Shikamaru. Tetapi bagaimana jadinya kalau tiket SFN tertukar oleh orang lain, sehingga hasilnya mereka berpisah tempat dengan kedua anaknya dan berakhir di pemandian air panas campuran pribadi!


**Met malemmm!**

 **Aku bawa sequel HNJP nih, untuk merayakan fic HNJP yang udah 3 tahun, aku mempersembahkan fic sequel yang bertema tentang onsen (Pemandian air panas). Latar dan waktunya kubuat setelah ulang tahun pernikahan SasufemNaru yang ke 6 tahun, jadi disini SasufemNaru kubuat agak lebih dewasa dan lebih...eto..yah tau lah maksudku, hehe.**

 **Dan Oh iya, disini Menma-chan udah berumur 6 tahun loh^^ (mengetahui kalo umur ulang tahun pernikahan SasufemNaru udah 6 tahun), dan di fic ini Menma-chan bakal ikut berdialog, Oh iya hampir lupa, disini juga Menma punya adik loh (gak ada yang tanya!)#pundung**

 **Terus Konohamaru gimana? Ah iya, hampir lupa, kalo Konohamaru, nasibnya sama kaya Naruto, hehe**

 **Yah soalnya ramuannya habis dan lagi Konohamaru kan 'baka' sama kayak sih Naruto, jadi kalo pun dia mau melakukan 'itu', dia gak bisa bedain yang mana perjaka terus yang mana gak, jadi hasilnya yah sama kayak Naruto, mereka cuma modal bertanya sama si 'korban' terus dibodohin sama si 'korban' karena paras mereka yang manis. Mau tahu siapa cowok yang membodohi Konohamaru sama halnya kayak Naruto? Itu adalah...tuuuutt! *Waduh! Sensor nya akut!* :p, tebak sendiri ya siapa orangnya? Hehe, pasti kalian tahu kok orangnya siapa :)**

 **Oke, kita langsung aja ya, dan oh iya...disini temen" Menma-chan aku ambil dari anak-anak yang ada di Naruto gaiden ya :)**

 **Oke, selamat membaca!**

 **Konno-H! Hot Spring**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pairing: SasufemNaru**

 **Disclaimer: Makis-Sensei**

 **Hareem No Jutsu Permanent**

 **-Sequel 1-**

 **Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family, Friendship**

 **OOC, OC, Gaje, Typo (s), dan banyak lagi,,**

 **Warning!: Jangan dibaca kalo belum 18 tahun! Kalo maksa membaca, tanggung sendiri resikonya!**

 **DLDR**

 **NO FLAME!**

Tok...Tok...Tok

Sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Menma, Naruto memanggil nama anaknya tersebut dengan suara yang keras, bermaksud untuk membangunkan anak sulungnya itu agar cepat-cepat bangun. Soalnya dari semua orang yang ia bangunkan di rumah ini, cuma Menma yang sangat sulit dibangunkan.

"Menma! Sampai kapan kau tidur terus?! Nanti kau bisa kesiangan berangkat ke sekolah, cepat bangun!" teriak Naruto untuk yang keempat kalinya didepan pintu. Namun si empunya kamar malah semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan selimut dan kembali tidur.

Dilain sisi, Sasuke dan Haruko (adik Menma) merasa terganggu dengan ocehan si Naruto yang ada dilantai dua. Kejadian Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya Naruto berteriak disana, tapi hal itulah yang membuat pangeran dan putri es itu jadi jengkel. Coba fikirkan, bagaimana jadinya kalo misalkan kalian mendengar suara itu terus menerus, misalkan saja kalian sudah mendengarnya puluhan kali? Pasti kesal bukan? Yah, begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Haruko.

Haruko Uchiha adalah anak bungsu Sasuke dan Naruto, sekaligus adik Menma Uchiha, yang notabene anak sulung mereka. Haruko memiliki paras imut yang diturunkan oleh Naruto, dan bukan hanya parasnya saja, bibir dan rambutnya pun sama persis dengan Naruto. Bahkan kulit wajahnya yang putih nan halus tanpa kumis kucing itu pun memberikan point tambahan kemiripannya dengan Naruto 'versi perempuan' yang sekarang, yang membedakannya hanya matanya yang berwarna onyx, sama seperti Sasuke. Tidak seperti Menma yang mengikuti gen 'Naruto versi laki-laki' dulu yaitu memiliki bola mata sapphire serta kumis kucing sebagai ciri khasnya, dan yang membedakan Menma dengan Naruto ialah rambutnya yang berwarna hitam, yang notabene juga gen yang diturunkan oleh Sasuke. Haruko gemar sekali membaca, terutama buku-buku tebal seperti novel. Dan Haruko adalah kebalikan dari Menma, Haruko cepat sekali mendalami teknik bela diri dan mata pelajaran, sedangkan Menma lemah sekali dalam keduanya.

Untuk mengabaikan suara berisik itu, Sasuke dan Haruko sengaja mengeluarkan suara gemerincing pada mangkuk nasi mereka, yang pada saat itu tengah sarapan. Lalu mereka meletakkan gelas mereka dengan kasar ke meja setelah meminumnya, sehingga menghasilkan suara 'gubrak' yang keras di meja.

Meskipun Haruko memiliki postur tubuh, fisik dan parasnya yang sama cantiknya dengan Naruto, namun Haruko itu menurunkan sifat si ayah yaitu Sasuke, yaitu dingin, cuek, irit kata, jaim (Jaga Image), dan pelit ekspresi, terutama senyuman. Yang menurunkan sifat si ibu a.k.a Naruto ialah cuma Menma seorang. Bahkan karena saking persisnya, Naruto sampai-sampai berpikir bahwa dia tidak bisa membedakan sifatnya dengan sifat Menma. Dan yang paling menonjol dari sifat mereka berdua tersebut ialah sifat ceroboh dari Menma (Naruto) dan sifat dingin dari Haruko (Sasuke). Memang seperti pepatah bilang, 'Buah memang jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya', jadi tak heran kalo generasi SasufemNaru ini meniru sifat mereka.

Adik Menma yaitu Haruko lebih muda 1 tahun dari Menma, jadi sifatnya dengan si Menma biasa-biasa saja, dia menghormati Menma namun dia tidak menganggapnya sebagai kakaknya, loh? Yah soalnya Haruko selalu dimalukan oleh Menma karena sikap bodohnya itu. Pernah Menma melihatnya yang waktu itu sedang mandi, padahal Haruko lagi asyik-asyiknya merendam tubuhnya di bath up, eh tiba-tiba si Menma membuka pintu sambil bilang 'Haru-chan, mandi bareng yuuk!', Haruko tentu saja kesal serta malu sehingga dirinya dengan refleks langsung melemparkan Menma dengan botol shampoo tepat di wajahnya. Dan juga Menma pernah memalukan Haruko ketika Haruko dan Menma ikut berbelanja bersama Naruto. Awalnya biasa-biasa saja, namun ketika tiba-tiba Menma tersandung, dirinya dengan refleks memegang rok Haruko yang berada didepannya sehingga membuat si empu rok menjerit karena rok nya diturunkan oleh Menma dan akhirnya berakhir dengan menendang Menma secara memutar tepat di pipinya, sehingga hasilnya leher Menma jadi keseleo selama 1 minggu. Dan pernah juga Menma membuatnya kesal saat berada di akademi, yaitu saat Menma tengah berlari menghampirinya di koridor untuk mengajaknya makan bersama, namun hasilnya makanannya malah tumpah ke wajah Haruko karena dirinya yang tak sengaja tersandung lantai kayu reot didekat Haruko. Sehingga hasilnya Haruko mau gak mau harus pulang untuk mandi dan ganti baju.

Memang, perlakuan Menma tersebut tidak disengaja dan karena mereka masih anak-anak, namun tetap saja perbuatannya tersebut tidak bisa dimaafkan, soalnya Haruko memiliki kegengsian serta rasa temperamen yang tinggi, dan sikap yang sama dewasanya dengan Sasuke. Jadi tak heran kalo dia jaim (jaga image) demi harga dirinya.

Kembali ke saat ini, Naruto menghentikan aktifitas nya ketika mendengar suara gemerincing mangkuk nasi dan gemuruh gelas yang diadu sama meja dilantai bawah. Dan lalu dia memicingkan kedua matanya ketika mendengar suara tersebut untuk yang kedua kalinya sehingga dirinya pun melesat turun tangga bermaksud untuk mengomeli si dalang yang melakukan hal demikian.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" bentak Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang disebelah Haruko serta Sasuke.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa," sahut Sasuke santai sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Hn," ikut Haruko juga sambil meminum susunya.

"Apanya yang tidak melakukan apa-apa? Jelas-jelas tadi aku mendengarnya dari atas?" geram Naruto menahan emosi seraya mengangkat jemari telunjuknya kelantai dua.

"Okaa-san, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, kami sedang makan, lihatlah?" sahut Haruko seraya menunjukkan sarapannya yang hampir habis.

"Hn," sekarang gantian, Sasuke yang bergumam demikian.

"Mou~ sifat anak sama ayah sama saja, dasar," balas Naruto seraya memasang wajah cemberut.

"Okaa-san, bukankah sudah jelas, aku kan keturunan Otou-san."

"Iya, aku juga tahu, tapi kau seharusnya jangan ikutin yang jeleknya."

"Terus kalo Menma bagaimana? Bukankah dia mengikuti sifat jelekmu juga?" ikut Sasuke dengan sudut siku-siku yang muncul di pinggiran dahinya karena tidak terima dengan perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Ah? Gak! Dia gak mengikuti sifat jelekku, kau sok tahu!" bentak Naruto tidak terima juga, meskipun sebenarnya dia sadar akan kemiripannya dengan Menma. Namun karena dia tidak mau kalah dengan Sasuke, di sembunyikanlah pemikirannya itu.

"Lalu, mengapa dia sulit sekali dibangunkan? Bukankah dia mirip denganmu ketika masih muda?"

"Ah! Ano...eto...gak!" gagap Naruto keras kepala mencoba berusaha memenangkan perdebatan sepele itu.

"Okaa-san, Menma itu..."

"Menma Nii-nii! Harus berapa kali Okaa-san mengingatkanmu?" potong Naruto sambil memasang wajah menyeramkan. Yah walaupun ekspresi nya itu tidak sama sekali berguna bagi Haruko.

"Iya, Menma Nii-nii itu kan sudah seperti orang mati kalau sudah tidur, jadi Okaa-san, jangan berusaha keras begitu, nanti juga dia bangun sendiri."

"Tapi Haruko-chan, Menma Nii-nii harus berangkat sekolah, kalau tidak dibangunkan nanti dia kesiangan."

"Iya, aku tahu, tapi Okaa-san tahu kan, Menma Nii-nii itu orangnya suka begadang buat main Game dikamarnya, dia itu berbeda dengan Okaa-san."

"Eh?" desah Naruto bingung dengan perkataan Haruko, padahal sebelumnya dia mengejek nya dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak ada bedanya dengan Menma, namun kenapa sekarang dia malah bilang berbeda?

"Menma Nii-nii selalu melakukan hal yang tidak jelas dikamarnya, berteriak-teriak sendiri, tawa-tawa sendiri, menangis sendiri, yah pokoknya yang tidak jelas deh. Berbeda dengan Okaa-san yang memang ada alasannya kalo tiap malam selalu bergadang sama Otou-san, terima kasih makanannya~" gumam Haruko sambil meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk nasinya yang sudah kosong. Sedangkan Naruto malah merasa gak enak dengan perkataan Haruko tersebut. Rasanya nanti kalau dilanjutkan malah akan berakhir ke bagian yang tidak boleh diucapkan.

"Haha, sudah ah gak usah dilanjutkan pembicaraan yang tidak jelas ini, Okaa-san mau membangunkan kakakmu lagi ya," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum dan memutar tubuhnya untuk naik ke lantai 2 lagi dan juga bermaksud untuk menghindari kelanjutan dari perkataan anak bungsu nya tersebut.

"Okaa-san, aku mau adik perempuan, jangan laki-laki..."

"HAAASSSSHHH!" teriak Naruto tidak jelas seraya melesat berlari kearah Sasuke dan menariknya secara paksa ke kamar mereka. Sedangkan Haruko hanya diam dan kembali meminum susunya kembali dengan santai.

Bersama dengan suara gubrak pintu kamarnya, Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke dinding sebelah pintu dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat, dan sambil terkadang menggetarkan bibirnya, Naruto memandangi kedua mata onyx Sasuke dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Apa kau selalu menutup pintu kamar kita ketika kita melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Naruto sambil mengencangkan kekuatannya kepada kerah baju Sasuke.

"Iya."

"Kalau iya, kenapa dia bisa tahu?!"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin karena desahanmu terlalu besar kali, sehingga mengundang rasa penasaran Haruko..."

"Desahan ku tidak sebesar itu!" balas Naruto seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke, masih dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Kalau begitu mau kubuktikan?" balas Sasuke seraya menyeringai mesum. Sedangkan Naruto malah bersiaga untuk melangkah mundur, namun sayangnya ia gagal karena ia sudah dipeluk duluan oleh Sasuke.

"Ah! Sasuke, lepaskan aku!" bentak Naruto seraya mencoba memberontak di pelukan Sasuke.

"Tuh 'kan, baru mau mulai saja kau sudah berisik," bisik Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Perkataan Sasuke tersebut membuat wajah Naruto memerah karena marah, dan juga dirinya tidak terima dengan perkataan Sasuke tersebut, sehingga dia pun membentak Sasuke dan mengatakan kalau dia bukanlah orang yang berisik.

"Lalu teriak kan tadi apa namanya?" gumam Sasuke tersenyum mencoba memancing Naruto.

"I-itu...karena kau yang langsung memelukku," balas Naruto malu-malu seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar! Aku tidak pernah berisik kalau melakukan itu! Mau kubuktikan?!" Gotcha! Sekarang keegosian Naruto membuatnya mendapatkan keuntungan. Inilah yang ia suka dari Naruto, karena kebodohannya, dirinya jadi bisa melakukan apapun kepada Naruto.

"Hn, baiklah. Haruko!" Seru Sasuke ketika Naruto tersadar kalau dirinya keceplosan, kalau begini jadinya maka artinya dia sudah masuk ke kandang singa dan tidak bisa keluar lagi. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan, pikirnya.

"Iya?" jawab Haruko dibalik pintu kamar tersebut.

"Pergilah kelantai dua dan bangunkan kakakmu," seru Sasuke lagi.

"Ah? Kenapa aku?" balas Haruko ketika sedang menggonta-ganti channel tv di ruang tamu.

"Sudahlah cepat bangunkan kakakmu, sudah siang, nanti dia bisa terlambat berangkat ke sekolah," balas Sasuke namun sekarang dengan nada yang agak dingin. Haruko menyadari nada tersebut sehingga dirinya langsung melesat bangun dari sofa dan berjalan menaiki tangga.

Sasuke mendongahkan kepalanya keatas ketika suara langkah kaki Haruko terdengar dilantai atas, dan ketika merasa kalau suara langkah kakinya tersebut sudah agak pelab, dia kembali memandangi Naruto dan merapatkan pelukannya di pinggang Naruto.

"Ano...Sasuke...kurasa kita jangan melakukan 'itu' pagi-pagi begini," gumam Naruto seraya menahan kedua bahu Sasuke ketika mencoba 'menyerang' Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke malah mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka karena Naruto sudah berubah fikiran. Apalagi ketika melihat Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya dari wajah Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Karena...aku...takut anak-anak kita mendengar kita," balas Naruto sambil memandangi Sasuke takut.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang lalu memutar tubuh Naruto yang awalnya ada didepannya menjadi menggantikannya di dinding. Ketika Sasuke melakukan hal demikian, Naruto menarik nafas sejenak hingga kemudian berakhir dengan ciuman tiba-tiba dari Sasuke.

"Hmmph...hahn...hah...Sa...su...hmph~" desah Naruto saat lidah Sasuke mulai beraksi dan memanjakan lidah Naruto.

Gerakkan lincah lidah Sasuke membuat lidah Naruto kewalahan, sehingga membuat saliva mereka berdua jadi mengalir dari mulut mereka berdua. Sasuke menyadari bahwa lidah Naruto sudah mulai lelah, sehingga lidahnya beralih ke susunan gigi rapih Naruto dan menjilatnya secara keseluruhan. Naruto mendesis kenikmatan, yah jelas dia kenikmatan karena selama Sasuke melakukan hal ini padanya, pasti Naruto selalu menikmatinya, soalnya Sasuke sangat jago kalau masalah memanjakan Naruto seperti ini. Yah walaupun Naruto sebenarnya kadang tidak setuju, namun entah kenapa dirinya malah berakhir terangsang dan menuruti perintah Sasuke.

Naruto mulai membalas aksi Sasuke kepadanya dengan melakukan ciuman yang tidak kalah hebatnya dengan ciuman Sasuke dan juga kini kedua tangannya sedang melingkari leher Sasuke bermaksud untuk semakin merapatkan bibir Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Mmhh...hah..hahn...hhmmmh~" desah mereka berdua sambil membalas aksi ciuman masing-masing.

"Ahn..ah! Ittei! Mou~ kenapa kau menggigit bibirku?" bisik Naruto seraya menjauhkan bibir Sasuke dari bibirnya.

"Maaf, soalnya aku gemas dengan rasa kenyal bibirmu," balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Naruto cuma tertawa-tawa kecil hingga kemudian Sasuke beraksi kembali.

Kini Sasuke menjilat-jilati leher jenjang Naruto dengan hikmat, sedangkan sang empunya cuma bisa mendesah-desah kenikmatan dengan kelakuan Sasuke sambil menggosok-gosok batangan Sasuke yang kini mulai menegak dibalik celana. Sasuke mencium, menjilat dan menggigit leher Naruto secara keseluruhan, membuat Naruto jadi mendesis dan menjerit kesakitan dalam waktu bersamaan.

Lalu sambil mencium bibir Naruto lagi, Sasuke mulai melepaskan kimono Orange Naruto secara perlahan-lahan. Pertama-tama menarik perlahan-lahan pita pinggang kimono, kedua menarik lebar kerah kimono dan mencium kedua bahu Naruto dengan penuh nafsu, ketiga menarik dan melepaskan keseluruhannya sehingga hasilnya kini pakaian yang tersisa di tubuh Naruto cuma bra dan cd lucu berwarna kuning berenda pita kecil di tengah-tengahnya. Melihat pemandangan tersebut, Sasuke jadi mendecak kagum dalam hati. Karena dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa meskipun Naruto sudah menjadi ibu dari dua anak, tubuh Naruto tetap terlihat seksi dan menggairahkan, padahal ia kenal sekali dengan sifat Naruto yang suka sekali makan. Sasuke benar-benar beruntung bisa menikahi Naruto.

"A-a-apa yang kau lihat?" gumam Naruto malu seraya menutup bra dan cd nya dengan kedua tangannya. Dan kalau mau tahu, pose inilah yang disukai Sasuke. Wajah manis Naruto yang malu-malu dan sikap tsundere nya inilah yang setiap kali membuat Sasuke selalu tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Karena merasa sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, Sasuke pun menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto dan mendorongnya ke tempat tidur ukuran king size nya, dan tanpa fikir panjang lagi, Sasuke langsung menerjang Naruto dan melakukan seluruh aksi liarnya di dahi, pipi, bibir, dagu, kelopak mata, leher dan belahan dada Naruto.

"Hahn...hah...Sasuke...hmmph...kimochi!" desah Naruto kenikmatan dengan kelakuan Sasuke.

"Ini baru permulaan sayang, yang sebenarnya akan dimulai sekarang," gumam Sasuke seraya meremas-remas payudara kiri Naruto dengan lembut dan kemudian melepaskan sisi kiri bra nya dan mulai memainkan putingnya.

"HAAAAHNN~"

-x-x-x-x-

Tok...tok...tok

"Menma, bang..."

"HAAAAHNN~"

"Are?" gumam Haruko ketika mendengar suara erotis tersebut di lantai bawah, lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya ke lantai sambil mengerutkan keningnya, sebab ia merasa tidak asing dengan suara desahan erotis tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara ini?" tanya Haruko pada diri sendiri.

"Jangan...pelanh-pelanhh...hah...ittei...jangan digigit!...hahn...hahh!"

Kini Haruko memiringkan kepalanya dengan polosnya, lalu dia mengangkat kedua bahunya ketika mengerti serta mengingat maksud dari desahan tersebut dan kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kearah pintu untuk mengetuk pintu Menma lagi, tetapi sebelum Haruko kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Menma, Menma sudah membuka pintu kamarnya duluan dengan cekatan.

"Suara apaan tuh!?" seru Menma polos seraya memandangi Haruko dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya.

Haruko terkejut ketika tahu kalau Menma sudah membuka pintu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, dan karena merasa risih dengan wajah Menma yang baru bangun tidur itu, Haruko mulai mendorong Menma agar menjauh darinya sambil mengatakan 'Pergi kau jelek!'. Menma tidak membalas, dia hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada adik yang manis tersebut.

"Hehe, maaf...maaf, aku refleks," gumam Menma sambil tertawa hingga kemudian beranjak bangun.

"Hn," balas Haruko tidak jelas sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain.

"Hahn~"

Lagi-lagi terdengar desahan itu, membuat kedua kakak beradik tersebut terdiam dan bertanya-tanya. Yah, walaupun pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di fikiran mereka masing-masing berbeda. Kalau Haruko bertanya 'Kenapa harus sekarang sih buat adiknya?' dengan nada dinginnya, maka Menma bertanya 'Apakah Okaa-san tersedak sesuatu?' karena ia berfikir suara desahan tersebut adalah suara orang yang sedang tersedak. Soalnya Menma tidak bisa membedakan yang mana desahan terus yang mana tersedak.

"Hei, apa kau dengar itu, Haru-chan?" mulai Menma seraya menajamkan kedua telinganya sambil memandangi Haruko dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya.

"Aku tidak dengar apa-apa, sepertinya telingamu sudah rusak, pergilah dan periksa telingamu ke Tsunade Baa-san sebelum terlambat, aku takut kau conge-an," balas Haruko tajam nan dingin seraya melipat kedua tangannya angkuh.

"Hei, jangan sumpahi kakakmu seperti itu, telingaku masih waras, tapi...apa kau yakin tidak mendengar apa-apa?" tanya Menma lagi memastikan.

"Tidak! keras kepala sekali sih! cepat sana mandi, kita sudah kesiangan nih," geram Haruko sambil memandangi Menma dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Iya, iya aku mand..."

"Hahn! Terus...aduh...pelanh-pelanhh...ahn...ahahn...hahh...ahahn."

Tap...tap...tap

"Kau dengar? Suara ibu yang lagi tersedak lagi?! Aku yakin ini bukan kebetulan, kau pasti mendengar yang satu ini ya 'kan? Suaranya keras banget!" seru Menma setelah melangkahkan kakinya 3 langkah maju dari depan pintu kamarnya lalu berjongkok dan menempelkan telinganya ke lantai yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa, kau ini kenapa sih!" bentak Haruko naik pitam ketika posisi dirinya yang sebelumnya itu diambil alih sama 'Telinga Menma'.

"Apa kau tidak menyayangi Okaa-san?" balas Menma ketika mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh memandangi Haruko disebelah kanannya. Dan Haruko yang mendengar penuturan Menma, langsung membelalakkan kedua matanya tidak terima. Kenapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu? Mana mungkin dia tidak menyayangi seorang ibu yang selalu baik, ramah, suka menyiapkan makanan kesukaannya, penyayang dan perhatian kepadanya itu. Kenapa si Menma bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya seolah seperti membenci ibunya, padahal asal tahu saja, dirinya sangat mencintai ibunya lebih dari apapun dan siapapun, bahkan meskipun ayahnya sendiri. Memang terkadang Naruto suka marah dan keras padanya, tapi itu cuma memakan waktu 2 menit, setelah itu Naruto akan meminta maaf padanya dan baik kembali. Lagipula jika Naruto lagi marah ataupun keras, itu karena kenakalannya. Seorang ibu yang selalu sibuk tapi bisa membagi waktu dengan anaknya seperti Naruto itu sudah jarang ada didunia ini, jadi mana mungkin dirinya bisa membenci seorang ibu seperti Naruto.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja aku menyayangi Okaa-san," balas Haruko datar tanpa memasang ekspresi apapun, namun dengan telinga yang memerah karena menahan malu.

"Bagus, aku juga menyayanginya, jadi bantu aku menyelamatkan Okaa-san dari tersedak nya sebelum terlambat, ayo!" sahut Menma seraya beranjak bangun dan berlari menuju tangga.

"Ah! Hei! Tunggu kau salah paham, Okaa-san tidak sedang tersedak!" teriak Haruko sambil berlari mengejar Menma.

Di lain sisi, Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah sepenuhnya telanjang bulat dan bersiap-siap melakukan ronde 'Klimaks' nya, ternyata mendengar suara bising dari lantai atas yang menyebutkan namanya. Karena penasaran, aktifitas yang seharusnya Naruto nikmati bersama Sasuke tersebut harus dihentikan sejenak untuk mendengar lanjutan dari kedua perkataan anaknya dilantai atas.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa, kau ini kenapa sih!" bentak Haruko di lantai atas sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang berada di kamarnya mengerutkan keningnya keheranan.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Naruto yang sebenarnya ditujukan pada diri sendiri, namun dijawab 'Entahlah' oleh Sasuke sambil kembali menciumi leher Naruto dan menggoyangkan pinggul nya maju mundur, sedangkan yang diperlakukan demikian, hanya diam saja, sebab fikirannya saat ini tengah fokus dengan perkataan kedua anaknya di lantai dua.

"Apa kau tidak menyayangi Okaa-san?" di perkataan ini, hati Naruto rasanya terguncang hebat dan berdegup dengan kencang. Soalnya ia tidak menyangka bisa mendengar pertanyaan blak-blakan dari anak sulung nya tersebut seperti sekarang. Yang ia tahu, Menma itu walaupun ramah tapi orangnya tertutup, dirinya tidak pernah mau membuka seluruh perasaan yang ia rasakan tersebut kepada orang lain, sama hal nya dengan Haruko, cuma bedanya kalo Menma masih punya keramahan tetapi Haruko tidak, jadi jika mau dibandingkan dari mereka berdua, akan lebih mudah membaca wajah Menma kalau ingin tahu apa yang ia fikirkan daripada membaca wajah Haruko yang memiliki ekspresi yang sama ratanya dengan Sasuke. Namun meskipun mereka begitu, mereka berdua tetaplah anak-anaknya yang sangat ia sayangi. Dan sekarang ini sepertinya adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengetahui bagaimana perasaan dan komentar mereka berdua tentang dirinya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja aku menyayangi Okaa-san," dan benar saja, air matanya meledak ketika mendengar jawaban Haruko, bahkan sampai-sampai dirinya cegukan dicampur tawa karena merasa bahagia dengan jawaban yang mengejutkannya tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke yang masih 'bermain' diatasnya hanya tersenyum tipis melihat wajah penuh kebahagiaan Naruto.

"Bagus, aku juga menyayanginya, jadi bantu aku menyelamatkan Okaa-san dari tersedak nya sebelum terlambat, ayo!" terasa seperti kesetrum listrik, dia yang pada saat itu ingin kembali melanjutkan aktifitas nya tersebut langsung berhenti di tengah-tengah ketika mendengar perkataan mendadak si Menma. Bahkan karena saking terkejutnya, si Naruto jadi panik sendiri sambil berteriak-teriak mengomeli dan menyumpahi Sasuke yang ditengah-tengah 'klimaks', seolah semuanya itu adalah kesalahan Sasuke. Asal tahu saja, Naruto 'kan juga menikmatinya dan banyak berperan dalam melakukan aktifitas ini, masa Sasuke yang harus kena semua bentakkannya. Malang sekali nasib Sasuke.

"Ah! Hei! Tunggu kau salah paham, Okaa-san tidak sedang tersedak!" dan ketika mendengar langkah kaki kedua anaknya tersebut berlari menuju anak tangga di lantai dua, kepanikan Naruto pun semakin menjadi-jadi hingga akhirnya berakhir mendorong Sasuke dengan kasar di tempat tidur sehingga membuat batangan Sasuke yang awalnya berada di 'lubang' Naruto harus terlepas dengan kasar dan membuat lubang Naruto terasa nyeri.

"Aduuhh...itte-tte-ttei! Sakiit," lirih Naruto sambil menghusap lubang vagina nya yang terasa nyeri.

"Itulah jadinya kalau kau melepasnya secara tiba-tiba, sudah tahu punyamu sempit, malah dilepas paksa begitu. Dasar, padahal lagi tanggung," balas Sasuke dingin sambil beranjak bangun dari tiduran telentangnya di depan Naruto.

"Berisik! Jangan salahkan aku, ini karena batanganmu yang besar!" balas Naruto dengan bibir bawah maju kedepan.

"Lagi-lagi egois, apa kau lupa anak kita ingin turun?" sahut Sasuke mengganti topik karena tidak mau mendebatkan masalah sepele seperti ini.

"Ah, benar! Sasuke, kau cepat pakai bajumu, aku akan memakai kimono ku," ujar Naruto seraya melesat bangun dan mengambil kimono nya.

"Ano sa Naruto, kau memakai kimono nya terbalik," tutur Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Naruto yang sedang memakai Kimono nya, lalu dia mengambil pakaiannya yang berada tak jauh dari kimono Naruto tadi. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar tuturan Sasuke tentu saja langsung sadar hingga kemudian melepaskan kimono nya kembali dengan wajah memerah karena malu atas kebodohannya.

Brak!

"Okaa-san! Ini minum..." Setelah Menma membuka pintu kamar orang tuanya sambil membawa segelas air, ia dikagetkan oleh pemandangan yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, bahkan sampai kagetnya, ia tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya lagi yang sebenarnya ingin menawarkan ibunya itu untuk minum air. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian disusul lah oleh Haruko di belakang nya, awalnya Haruko membentak kakaknya tersebut dengan mengatakan 'Tidak sopan buka pintu ortu tanpa mengetuk dahulu', tetapi setelah itu, ia pun juga dikejutkan oleh pemandangan ayah dan ibu didepannya tersebut, dan beginilah mereka, mereka dibuat menganga ketika melihat pemandangan itu.

TBC

 **-*A/N*-**

BANZAII!

Chapter 1 selesai... hehe

Disini Menma ikut berdialog dan berdebat dengan tokoh OC yang menjadi adiknya, yaitu Haruko.

Haruko kubuat mirip sifatnya sama Sasuke, sebab Menma 'kan udah ngikutin sifat Naruto, jadi biar adil, aku buat dua 'bocah' yang memiliki sifat yang sama dengan ortunya, haha

Bagaimana menurut minna? Gaje kah?

Yosh! Buat yang nunggu aksi dari Konoha-chan, tunggu Chapter depan ya?

Bye~


End file.
